


Daddy Took It All Away

by booandhazzababe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Child Harry, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Undercover As Gay, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booandhazzababe/pseuds/booandhazzababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Wattpad! :D<br/>-booandhazzababe</p><p>Father Louis Finds a new thing for his Child Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is booandhazzababe from wattpad. 
> 
> Daddy Louis found a new sexual pleasure from his baby Haz. x

There IS 37 Chapters to this story.

Enjoy!

Wont be up until this weekend :P


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's little mouth opened in surprise, his pacifier falling out and giving me a full view of his soaked and plump red cherry lips. His nose scrunched up and eyelids shut close, most likely feeling new to the touch.
> 
> "D-Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had already posted this book on wattpad but they deleted it so im posting it again. enjoy

*Flashback*  
I sat around a couple of stoned friends, disinterested in the drugs and beer they seemed to constantly consume without a care in the world. Next to my pierced and tattoed friends, my image depicted nothing more but a 16 year old suck up nerd with dorky glasses.  
Being the chill people they were, they didnt seem to judge me by my character. I had met them when I entered my high school years, the small group of 6 being the first people to welcome me with open arms. Over the extended period of time, we had all grown close. For the same reason, we now all currently sat under a big tree in our local park, ditching school and inhaling the fumes Tyler and Logan cigarettes created.  
It was about 3 pm when I noticed the school across the street started releasing their pre k and first graders. Excited and full of energy, kids came running out and headed straight for the playground that was merely a few feet away from us.  
I watched intently as both boys and girls hurried around the swings and seesaws to break free from the confinement prison named school. The little boys pushed the little girls off the swings, being more stronger than theyy were and able to handle the pain they received when the girls hit back in defense.  
"Louis?", Tylers voice rang through my ears.  
"Yeah mate?"  
"You ok there. You seemed a little zoned out there."  
"Yeah im fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"  
"When im older and have a kid."  
The guys erupted in laughter around me, I joining them as well. It seemed foolish to think about kids at such a young age, but just looking at them, made me want one even more.  
I watched carefully again as the boys began to push the girls away, laughing when the small girls tried to retaliate but failed. The boys seemed to handle the pain well, less delicate than the girls would ever be. The little girls started whining while the boy laughed in triumph, the way he was giggling being the cutest thing in the world.  
"I want a boy actually."  
"Louis, wait your time mate."

"I will."

*****

It was now two years since that day in that park, and watching as eleanor came crying out the restroom, it seemed my wish had finnaly came true.  
She threw her pregnancy test at me, covering her face in shame as she pulled the strings of her brown wavy lock hair, pacing around the room. I picked up the stick and saw in disbelief as a positive sign appeared on the stick.  
I groaned as I realized the huge mistake I had done. The first time I had ever gotten drunk had turned out to be the only night I had decided to try for a night one stand. A one night stand gone completely wrong.  
"Louis! W-What do we do?! I-I cant have this baby! I need t-to. I need to abort it!"  
"Eleanor, its just a baby!"  
"I cant do this Louis!"

"Eleanor, have the baby please! Ill take care of it."  
"No louis! My parents will kill me when they find out."  
"Eleanor, thats my child in there too!"  
"I-I cant do t-"

"Eleanor, Ill Marry you!"  
Thats all it took to keep my child alive.

 

******

 

5 months later, Her parents arranged a speedy wedding for us with family and friends gathered around for a small celebration. Her parents had insisted on me marrying her If i wanted to keep the child, Eleanor still being underage and needing full consent if she could keep the child or not. I agreed, still wanting my child and not minding if she was included in the package or not. I could try and love her. She was, after all, the mother of my child.  
I watched as Eleanor made her way down the isle, her small belly berly noticeable in her silk white dress. I had officially fucked up my life at the age of 18. But I wouldnt mind if it ment I would finally have my child I had been dreaming of for a while.  
******

The 1st day of February, me and Eleanor had been in a huge fight over the living arrangements her parents had arranged for us. Not having the temper to deal with me, she had kicked me out that morning, I making my way to the nearest bar to let off some steam. The same night her mother had called me angry wondering where I was, screaming through the speaker that Eleanor had been in labor and already had her child.  
Quickly, I rushed to the hospital, and learned at the front desk, I was now a father to a new baby boy. Seeing as I had been absent at the time of his birth and her being angry with me, Eleanor had decided to give her last name to our new child.  
Harry Edward Styles.  
I was pretty upset at first he had not acquired my last name, but when I looked into his eyes beautiful eyes, I knew it would all be alright. I would do anything to stay close to my little bugaboo. And I would surely have to make up with Eleanor If I wanted to.  
*****

 

My bugaboo was now 3, running around the kitchen full of energy after eating his burnt mac and cheese I had made. His mop of curls were being obscured by a small beanie I had bought him less than a week ago at a convenient store.  
"Daddy! Daddy! can I cowo pwease?"  
"What bugaboo?"  
"I want to cowo!"  
I shifted my eyebrow in confusion, the pacifier in his mouth making it hard to understand what he was trying to say. He might have been a little old for once, but he couldnt break the habit. My baby really loved sucking on it.  
I watched as he pointed up to the cabinet which had different colored paper and utensils. Quickly, I realized what he ment and gladly reached the high surface to bring down his paper and his box of crayons.  
"Here you go baby"

"Thanks Daddy! I wub you!"  
I pinched Harrys little pink nose, hearing him giggle as he ran out the kitchen into the living room. My smile grew wide as I noticed he was wearing one of my jerseys. But as I looked closer, I noticed that was all he was wearing.  
I walked behind him, following him into the living room as I watched his little body sprawled out on the rug coloring. The milky white skin on his thighs were exposed from behind, making my eyes widened at the sight.  
"Bugaboo! go put on some pants baby! Its a little cold."  
"No daddy! Me no like clothes!"

"But youre wearing my t shirt!"

"is cus. Is cus you smell good daddy!"

"Harry, can you pleas-"  
At that moment, My baby jumped up to show me a coloring he had made with two stick figures drawn on the white sheet of paper. At the top, it said "I love you daddy" with what seemed a picture of me and my bugaboo holding hands.  
"I-Is this for me?"

"Yes daddy. Do you wike it?"

"I love it bugaboo!"

Satisfied with my reaction, he ran up to me and squeezed my legs tightly in a lovely gesture. I picked him up and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making him giggle and watching as he placed his petit hand on my mouth.  
"Your lips are wet daddy!"

"Yes they are bugaboo. How about we put this up in the refrigerator."  
"Yes daddy!"

As we walked over, I took more notice of the drawing and saw that something was missing.  
"Bugaboo? Why isnt mommy on here?"

I received no response but a small shrug and his head being pressed across my chest. I decided not to question it, assuming it was an innocent mistake.

 

*****

We walked back to the living room, Harry still in my hold, his hands around my neck and legs wrapped around my body. I sat on the long couch, waiting for a few seconds for Harry to get off, but strangely, never did.

"Bugaboo, you can get off now."

"No daddy. I wike it when you cawwy me."

"Alright then bugaboo. How about we watch a movie then?"

"Oh yes daddy! yes daddy please!"

Getting a little too excited, Harry began bouncing up and down my lap, his small bum making contact with my crotch several times, my dick twitching with the new sensation. My eyes widened as he pressed down harder each time, a sudden moan coming out my mouth as he hit the tip of my cock.

"Ohhh"

"Daddy! Are you awright? Did i Huwt you?"

Harry immediately stopped his movements, the worry in his voice being apparent. I blinked a few times before realizing what had happened. A shot of guilt ran through me when I noticed I had just moaned in front of my child for sexual pleasure.

"N-No bugaboo. Im fine. Just dont do that again, will ya please?"

"You dont like it daddy?"

"I like it very much bugaboo but n-"

My breath hitched right away when Harry began bouncing again, the aching in my pants now growing harder than before. His face lighted up right away, probably finding the situation normal since I had told him I liked it. Panicked and wanting it to stop, I grabbed a hold of his bum, my fingers accidentally slipping into Harrys small crack, and making a shaky gasp erupt from his mouth.

Harry's little mouth opened in surprise, his pacifier falling out and giving me a full view of his soaked and plump red cherry lips. His nose scrunched up and eyelids shut close, most likely feeling new to the touch.

"D-Daddy"

Fireworks erupted inside of me at the image of my son in front of me with his mouth wide open, and my fingers just a piece of cloth away from being in his ass. A ,million possibilities came into my mind of what I could put in that sinful mouth, one being right under him and ready for release.

"Louis? Harry? Im Home!"

Shivers ran down my spine as I herd Eleanor opening the front door. I quickly moved my hands away from Harrys small bum and stretch them over the couch. 

Harrys eyes fluttered opened, a new light shining within them. He continued staring at me and I quickly began to panic, Did he know what I had done? What If he would tell eleanor?

"Lou- Hey, there you guys are!"

Right on time, Eleanor came into the living room, face expression hardening when she saw Harry on my lap.

"Harold. You get down your fathers lap and go put on some pants right now."

Eleanor said in a harsh tone. She came towards us and quickly pulled Harry off my lap, placing him on the floor and pointing towards the flight of stairs.

"Now."

My bugaboo glanced at me for a second before turning around and going towards the stairs.

"Hi my love. nice to see you."

She pressed a kiss to my lips, which took me by surprise and made me feel even more guilt.

"H-HI Eleanor."

I crossed my legs right away in an attempt to hide my huge hard on, and turned once more to the stairs to find a very hurt looking Harry staring back at me. He dropped his head and quickly ran up the stairs.

"hard by me just kissing you already? wow Louis. thats a first! How about we go upstairs and take care of that, shall we?"

I stared into her eyes, words out her mouth coming to me as pure blah blah blah.

She wasnt the one that had discovered a new feeling in me.

And no matter how wrong it seemed, she was no longer the one I wished to experienced it with either.


End file.
